Kept
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: AU where Kurt and Rachel first meet at McKinley.


AN: Yeesh, I try to write a short AU for a prompt, and it ends up being five pages.

* * *

Kurt had seen Rachel around school. The only reason he even knew her name was because she had signed up for practically every club on the large bulletin board in the main hall. They had never spoken, but then they really hadn't been around each other that much, as it was their first year at McKinley High. She always seemed so bossy, lecturing their fellow students on proper etiquette for whatever rules they were breaking that day. He slightly admired her ability to speak up in ways that he could never bring himself to. It took courage, which was something he lacked at times. But then, he really didn't care anything about Lima, save for his dad and the business.

He had taken to hiding in the library during gym instead of actually attending the class. Not that Coach Tanaka ever cared. All Kurt had to do was tell him that he had been stuck in a locker or tied to the flagpole and the football coach & gym teacher never bothered to ask for any more details. It was better that way. He could turn a blind eye that his precious players were making other students lives miserable. At least the coach would mark him as present in class.

Kurt looked at his phone and knew it was time to go to his Chemistry class. He hoisted his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. Something caught his eye and he stopped.

Rachel Berry was sitting at one of the tables off to the side of the periodical section. It was quiet there, and you could keep out of the sight of the librarian. He hesitated for a moment, but saw she was deep in thought. She probably didn't even know it was time for the class to end. He started to approach the table, but soon noticed she was sound asleep. He was almost amused at the small bit of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth until he saw that she was lying on top of a book about music history. He looked through the titles sitting on the desk. She had apparently been doing some research. Her handwritten notes were very thorough.

"Rachel," he said softly.

She didn't stir.

Kurt frowned. She must be really deep in sleep. The bell began to ring outside in the hallway.

"Rachel!" he said a little more urgently. But nothing. She didn't even budge.

It really was cute, seeing her like this. It was just so innocent. He never realized girls could seem so delicate. But then, he didn't have much experience in the watching girls sleep department. He didn't want to bother her anymore, but they both needed to get to class.

He tried pushing on her shoulder, but nothing seemed to even faze her. Kurt looked down at her open planner beside her and saw her daily schedule. No wonder she was asleep. Vocal lessons, ballet lessons, volunteering at the animal shelter and some sort of adopted teens group? And if the hand drawn Star of David on Friday and Saturday every week were any indication, she attended synagogue. He hadn't even known she was Jewish.

Funny how you could go to school with someone and not even know them a tiny bit. She looked so sweet and it sort of made his heart ache to leave her like this, especially considering the so called pranks the idiot jocks or the cheerleaders would make. He sat down his bag. At least he could make her comfortable. While it was warm outside, but the library was chilly. He slipped off his blue sweater and draped it over her shoulders like a comforting blanket. He picked at the white lines on it, straightening it nervously as he heard the late bell. He grabbed up his bag and found the librarian to let her know Rachel was asleep in the space.

* * *

When Rachel awoke, she felt unusually warm. It was nice. She opened her eyes and stared at the book underneath her. She had been in the library during lunch and must have fallen asleep. Rachel groaned and shut her eyes again. She had been stupid to leave herself so open and vulnerable. She had to be guarded at McKinley. She had to leave her defenses up, show no weakness. It was lonely in her choice of life and her future career.

Rachel sat up and felt something slip off her shoulders. She caught it before it hit the floor. She didn't remember bringing a sweater to school with her today. Rachel pulled it closer and was instantly hit with a different smell other then her perfume. This wasn't hers. It smelled nice though, definitely a very manly scent.

A boy had seen her asleep? And hadn't drawn something pornographic on her face? Even left his sweater?

She looked at the sweater like it was some sort of miracle. She wondered if he was nice. She shook her head. Of course he was nice. He left his sweater behind. She pulled it closer and smelled of it again. She wondered if she could find him. Like Prince Charming looking for Cinderella with a glass slipper.

Rachel looked at the time. It was so late in the day that she might as well miss the rest of her classes and get a note from the school nurse saying she was sick or something. She stood up and went to gather her things. After putting away her belongings in her backpack and stacking up her books, she looked at the sweater. She was grateful for the guy, whoever he was. She pushed her arms into the sleeves, admiring the material. She giggled at the length as it nearly came to her knees.

Even if it was only for a little while, it would be fun to pretend it was her boyfriend's sweater. The thought made her heart skip. She pushed her nose into the material. It would be nice to pretend. She smiled at the thought and headed out of the library.

* * *

A few days later, Kurt had walked into school carefully like he always did. Avoiding slushies and locker slams were the way he spent most of the early morning hours on school grounds. This morning had involved a quick run to the Lima Bean for coffee. He wanted to avoid having that spilled all over his clothes. Cold ice he could deal with. Hot coffee burns, not so much.

He started to head to his locker when he heard a pleading voice.

"No _please_…"

Normally the pleas of a fellow student were something he heard on a normal basis, but this was almost heart breaking. He went down a side hallway which lead to the mechanical tech and wood working classrooms. He peeked around the corner and saw a group of Cheerios surrounding Rachel. He was surprised to see her wearing the sweater he had left with her _again_. She had been wearing it at least three days in a row now. It had been cute, and he had been meaning to say something to her, but she seemed to be enjoying it. It could always be washed.

He was annoyed however to see the girls holding her belongings. He could see a book of sheet music, her atrociously pink backpack, and what he could only assume was a lunch container. Taking and destroying another student's things was a big no in the school rules.

"—Like you'd ever own something like this," scoffed a blonde cheerleader, holding the collar of the sweater in her hand. "You know, if I didn't feel sorry for your pathetic wardrobe, I could make a nice profit selling this to consignment. Name brands like such are _so _hard to find."

"Don't you dare," warned Rachel, her tone low.

"Well, what do you know, the Polyblend Queen has balls," said another Cheerio, coming up to her. "You going to let her talk to you that way Quinn?"

"HEY!" yelled Kurt, incensed. He had heard that the Cheerios under Coach Sylvester's guidance were pretty brutal, but seriously, Rachel (like him) was on the bottom of the McKinley totem pole. What did they have against her? It wasn't like she was a threat to their way of life.

The bell just happened to ring right after Kurt had yelled at the Cheerios.

"Probably a teacher," mumbled one of them.

"Scatter," said Quinn. Kurt pulled out his phone and pretended to be engrossed in it when a few of the Cheerios passed him. They didn't even know he was there. He walked quickly down the hallway towards Rachel, who had slid down to the floor and was trying hard not to tear up. He briefly hoped she wasn't wearing mascara. It was terrible to get out of clothing.

"Are you alright?" he said softly. Kurt started picking up her things and laying them at her feet. At least her lunch had survived whatever Cheerio had thrown it on the floor. He couldn't say the same for her music. They now had footprints on them.

"F—fine," she said with a sniff. "It is not like I am not used to it every day." She sighed. "I am sorry Mr.—"

Rachel looked up and was a bit in shock. Her eyes went wide.

"You're not a teacher."

"No, I don't think I'm old enough," chuckled Kurt, giving her a rueful smile.

Rachel wiped at her eyes. "You ran off the Cheerios?"

"I tried to," he explained. "I think the bell did more than I could have."

"But you tried," she said with a sniff. "God, I need tissues."

Kurt reached into the front pocket of his bag and handed her a small packet. She took it with a soft thank you and started wiping her nose and cheeks.

"I should thank you properly," she said. "No one has really intervened for me before, except for teachers."

"I'm surprised they do anything," said Kurt. "They seem to take a hands off approach."

"I think it is easier to when it is just girls," shrugged Rachel. "And thank you. For the saving and the tissues."

"It wasn't much," shrugged Kurt.

"It was," she said. "At least, I know there are at least two kind souls in this school. I have been thinking about asking my dads if I could change schools. I am not sure if I can take much more of this." She grew quiet and pulled the sweater closer around her. "I am sorry," she said after a moment with a soft laugh. "Here I am acting like a baby and I do not even know your name to thank you."

"Kurt Hummel," he said, holding out a hand. Rachel giggled and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Kurt. And thank you. Again." she said with a smile. "I—we probably should be getting to class." She pulled on the sweater once more, making Kurt wonder what she was thinking.

"Must be important to you," he said innocently. "You tried to threaten a Cheerio over it."

"Head Cheerio," said Rachel. "And it is. I am looking for my prince."

Kurt glanced at her questioningly. She looked sheepish.

"I—I was not having a good day," Rachel said, looking down. "And I fell asleep in the library. A boy, I think, left his sweater over me. I want to thank him for it. I meant a lot to me." She smiled. "I thought wearing it would bring him back to claim it, but so far I am not having any luck other than Cheerios giving me strange looks."

"They're probably not happy unless you look depressed and downtrodden," said Kurt as Rachel started gathering up her things in her arms.

"Probably," agreed Rachel. "I am sorry, I have kept you from getting to class." She sighed and waved a hand back and forth. "And now I will probably never see you again."

"Well, you sort of know my name," said Kurt. "And we attend the same school. Plus, you are still holding some of my property."

"Oh! Sorry," said Rachel, handing him back the pack of tissues. "I can replace them, if you want me to—"

Kurt shook his head and gave her a wave. "I wasn't meaning the tissues." He started walking off.

Rachel looked confused. "But—then what…" She didn't think she had anything else in her hands that had been this boy's…

She looked at her shoulder and realized what he was talking about. Rachel blushed and buried her face in the sweater.

She had found him. She eyed the back of Kurt Hummel, appraising him.

"Kurt wait!" she yelled in the now empty hallways of McKinley.


End file.
